


интервенция

by Laputsia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laputsia/pseuds/Laputsia
Summary: — Кит, мы обсудили это всей командой и единогласно решили, что проблема требует твоего вмешательства, как лидера Вольтрона.





	интервенция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580356) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Кит только вышел из душа после тренировки с кадетами, в которой его заставили участвовать — тренировки в Гарнизоне всегда были такими простыми, или ему показалось? — оделся и как раз вытирал волосы полотенцем, когда раздался стук в дверь. Он крикнул:  
— Открыто!  
Дверь открылась, и внутрь вошла Пидж, за которой проследовали Ханк, Лэнс и Аллура. Последним втиснулся Коран, и сразу же уставился на него поверх голов всех остальных. Места в комнате явно не хватало.  
— Э-э... Что-то случилось? — спросил Кит и сразу же добавил: — А куда подевался Широ?  
Все пятеро обменялись взглядами, а затем Аллура выступила вперед — Киту пришлось убрать с дороги свои вещи — и сказала:  
— Кит, мы обсудили это всей командой, и единогласно решили, что проблема требует твоего вмешательства, как лидера Вольтрона.  
— Это точно! — добавил Ханк. — Очень просим!  
Кит отложил полотенце. Дело принимало серьезный оборот.  
— Хорошо, расскажите, кто нас атакует, и после этого мы можем обсудить план.  
Команда обменялась взглядами.  
— Не то чтобы нас атакуют, Кит, — секунду спустя отозвалась Пидж.  
— Это атака на мои чувства, — пробормотал Лэнс.  
— Можно сказать, наша проблема является проблемой социального характера! — высказался Коран откуда-то сзади.  
Кит нахмурился.  
— Социального? Тогда, возможно, вы обратились не к тому человеку.  
— Ты должен, — сказала Пидж.  
— Это можешь сделать только ты, — добавила Аллура.  
Лэнс схватил Кита за футболку, с отчаянием заглянул в глаза и припечатал:  
— Ты должен его остановить.  
Кит моргнул.  
— Должен остановить... кого? Остановить что?  
— Широ, — раздался хор голосов.  
Кит напрягся всем телом.  
— Что случилось с Широ?  
— Ничего особенного, — ответила Аллура. — Но я прошу тебя, Кит, я искренне уверена, что ради благополучия всей нашей команды ты должен убедить его перестать шутить.  
Кит промолчал и еще раз моргнул.  
— Погодите, вы серьезно? — спросил он.  
— Послушай, Кит, я первый раз в жизни настолько серьезен, — сказал Ханк под одобрительный гул всех остальных. — Пидж спросила, как там его новая рука, и знаешь, что он ответил? Он ответил, что, пока она никого не убила, он вполне доволен.  
— А когда Лэнс поинтересовался его семьей, Широ сказал, что скучает по ним, и что его бездушный клон, само собой, ответил бы точно так же! — добавил Коран.  
— Аллура спросила, нет ли у него проблем со сном, — возмущенно сказал Лэнс прямо Киту в лицо, — на что он ответил, что спит почти так же хорошо, как во время своего заточения внутри сознания Черного Льва!  
Кит вздрогнул. Он мог признать, что последняя шутка зашла слишком далеко. Он взглянул на Аллуру, которая сказала:  
— Кит... мы все осознаем, через что пришлось пройти Широ, и что ему проще справляться с такими вещами, используя сомнительный юмор...  
— А что не так с чувством юмора Широ? — спросил Кит. — У него нормальные шутки. Мне он однажды сказал, что его опасная рана чувствует себя прекрасно, потому что становится все больше.  
Все промолчали.  
— Это смешно, — объяснил Кит.  
Коран кашлянул.  
— Сомнительный юмор, — повторила Аллура, — влияет на настрой команды.  
— Она имеет в виду, что Лэнс разревелся, — вставила Пидж.  
— Нам неважно, каким образом ты это сделаешь, — сказал Коран, — но разобраться с этим — твоя прямая обязанность как лидера Вольтрона!  
— Потому что он не станет слушать никого другого, — добавил Ханк.  
Да, они были настроены серьезно. Кит понял по их лицам. Он вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, мне все ясно, — сказал он. — Я попытаюсь.  
После чего команда его покинула — к счастью, потому что для них всех места было слишком мало — и последним в его комнате остался Лэнс. Он помедлил у порога, смерил Кита своим самым угрожающим взглядом. Кит не почувствовал себя запуганным, но постарался не подать виду. Лэнс сказал:  
— Ладно, я признаю, он заставил меня заплакать, но хуже всего то, что он расстроил Аллуру, Кит. Аллура спасла ему жизнь! Заставь. Его. Остановиться.  
— Хорошо-хорошо! — ответил Кит. — Я со всем разберусь, честное слово.

 

Как вообще начать подобный разговор? _Привет, Широ, хочешь шутку? Привет, Широ, я тут разговаривал со всеми, и знаешь что? Привет, Широ, возможно, это прозвучит немного странно, но тут такое дело..._  
_Привет, Широ, ты пугаешь людей._  
Он действительно не подходил на роль того, кто объединяет команду. Обычно подобные проблемы падали на плечи Аллуры, Ханка или самого Широ. Кит вел команду в бой. В нем он ориентировался прекрасно. Львы предоставляли ему всю нужную информацию о других паладинах — чего они боялись, чем занимались и на что были способны, даже если сами этого не знали... Но сейчас львы не могли ничем ему помочь.  
И все же команда на него полагалась, а слова Аллуры были недалеки от правды. Это на самом деле касается Кита. И то, что он лидер Вольтрона, тут ни при чем. Ведь он еще и друг Широ.  
— Привет, Широ, — попытался Кит еще раз, пока искал себе вечерний перекус на общей кухне. Он пожалел, что Замка с ними больше не было. Так, это прозвучало не очень. Может, выделить нужное слово?  
— _Привет_ , Широ. Привет, _Широ_.  
— Ты что-то хотел? — спросил Широ.  
Кит ни за что бы это не признал, но в тот момент от неожиданности он издал что-то похожее на вопль. Это и был вопль, судя по тому, как усмехнулся Широ. Он стоял в дверном проеме со скрещенными руками.  
— Я проходил мимо и услышал, как ты меня зовешь, — сказал Широ.  
— Э-э, — ответил Кит. — Привет, Широ.  
— Привет, — ответил Широ. Похоже, разговор доставлял ему огромное удовольствие.  
Кит фыркнул.  
— Перестань.  
— Что случилось, Кит?  
А вот теперь все пошло не по плану, потому что Широ сказал это тем самым голосом, который использовал для серьезных разговоров по душам.  
Кит вздохнул.  
— Слушай, мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
Кит попытался скопировать его голос, но, судя по растерянному лицу Широ, вышло не очень.  
— С глазу на глаз? — попытался он исправить положение.  
Широ нахмурился. Время шуток кончилось.

 

Так они оказались в комнате Широ. Кит сам предложил пойти туда — ему показалось, что на своей территории Широ будет чувствовать себя... в безопасности? Но потом они оказались в комнате и уверенность Кита пошатнулась. Сесть можно было только на кровать, так что они оба ее заняли. Широ все еще выглядел так, как будто собирался устроить Киту беседу по душам — ожидаемо, он занимался этим годами.  
— Широ, я уже взрослый, так что не надо, — предупредил его Кит. — Мне и так тяжело.  
Широ моргнул, а затем серьезное выражение исчезло с его лица, он расслабился и сказал:  
— Хорошо, Кит, и какой же удар ждет меня на этот раз? — на лице Широ появилась легкая ухмылка. — Неужели психологический?  
Кит тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем до него дошло:  
— Вообще-то, именно об этом я и собирался с тобой поговорить.  
Возникла пауза.  
— Ты хотел поговорить о нашем сражении? — тихо спросил Широ. — Мы еще ни разу его не обсуждали.  
Возникла еще одна заминка, рваная, как будто в поврежденном аудиофайле, а затем Широ продолжил.  
— Я все помню.  
— Я не имел в виду его! — быстро сказал Кит. — То есть, мы, конечно, можем обсудить и его, если ты хочешь.  
— Кит, что происходит? — спросил Широ.  
— Я имел в виду твои шутки, — сказал Кит.  
Широ с непониманием на него посмотрел.  
— Понимаешь, Широ, — начал Кит, — они всех пугают.  
Широ засмеялся.  
— Когда ты стал таким серьезным, я уж было подумал, что ты собрался признаваться мне в любви.  
Кит замер. Он знал, что Широ был в курсе уже какое-то время. Может, еще даже до того, как Кит выкрикнул это во время их безумной дуэли, но после нее уж наверняка. Он никогда ничего не говорил, а теперь они собираются это обсуждать? Кит сглотнул. И тут он вспомнил.  
— Широ, вообще-то, речь о тебе.  
Широ промолчал.  
— Послушай, Широ, я просто хочу убедиться кое в чем, — сказал Кит. — Ради всей команды, потому что мы друзья. И ради себя, потому что я твой друг. Ты в порядке?  
Широ покачал головой.  
— Не стоит волноваться, Кит. Я переживу.  
— Широ, — опять начал Кит, и вдруг оказалось, что, когда он говорил по-настоящему искренне, его голос и звучал как голос для бесед по душам. — То, что я хочу знать, это в порядке ты или нет. И еще я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Ты можешь сказать мне все, что у тебя на душе. Или кому-нибудь другому, если не хочешь мне. Любому из нас. Тебе не нужно притворяться, что все хорошо и скрывать это за шутками. Мы тебя любим. Мы рядом, — он перевел дыхание. — И я тоже люблю тебя и я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом, что бы ни случилось.  
Широ посмотрел на него со странным выражением на лице, но промолчал. Кит смутился.  
— Что-то не так?  
— А ты в самом деле вырос, — мягко сказал Широ.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Кит. — Так ты в порядке или нет?  
— Но все такой же упрямый.  
— Да, с этим ничего не сделаешь, — ответил Кит.  
— Нет, — сказал Широ. — Не в порядке.  
Кит терпеливо ждал.  
— Я вообще не в порядке.  
— Мы, — сказал Кит после долгой паузы, — так и думали.  
Широ пожал плечами.  
Кит никак не мог подобрать нужных слов. В это время Широ снова заговорил.  
— Что я должен был сказать? — сказал он. — Что я ничего не знал?  
Он помедлил.  
— Что там было темно?  
Он остановился снова.  
— Что мне... мне казалось, будто я всех вас убил? И мне было все равно, совершенно все равно... — Кит протянул к нему руку, но Широ не обратил внимания. — Если я не догадывался о том, кем я был, то как я могу быть уверен сейчас? Может, и сейчас это не я, и никогда больше не буду собой, я вообще больше ни в чем не могу быть уверен, так что для вашего же блага мне лучше держаться от вас подальше...  
— Это неправда, — перебил его Кит. — Ты один из нас.  
— Или был одним из вас?  
— Широ, — сказал Кит. Он положил руку Широ на плечо и дождался, пока тот на него посмотрит. — Сейчас я лидер и говорю от лица всех: ты один из нас. Это не обсуждается. Под вопросом единственная вещь: ты мне доверяешь?  
— Боже мой, Кит, — сказал Широ и устало рассмеялся. — Да, я доверяю тебе. Больше, чем кому-либо другому. Больше, чем себе.  
— Тогда поверь моим словам, — ответил Кит, — это правда.  
Широ положил руку поверх руки Кита на своем плече. Кит уцепился за нее покрепче. Он не отпустил Широ тогда, на станции с клонами. Он бы никогда и нигде его не отпустил.  
— Ты не один, — сказал Кит. — У тебя есть мы. Мы всегда поддерживали тебя, когда что-то шло не так и мы продолжим это делать. Ты не обязан быть в порядке. — Он посмотрел Широ в глаза и дождался, пока тот кивнул в ответ, не отпуская руку Широ. Только когда Широ слегка опустил голову, Кит наконец расслабился.  
— Но все же перестань так ужасно шутить. Хотя бы при остальных. При мне можешь продолжать, я все еще считаю твои шутки забавными.  
— Надо же, — сказал Широ, качая головой и улыбаясь, — ты действительно меня любишь.  
Кит помедлил, но в итоге послал все к черту, ведь это Широ. Бояться нечего. Худшее, что его ждало — это еще одна плохая шутка.  
— Ты правда хочешь об этом поговорить?  
Он и ожидал шутки, того, что Широ улыбнется и ответит добродушием на его слова. Киту не требовалась доброта, когда речь заходила о его чувствах. Он уже давно с ними смирился. Но каждый раз, когда это было возможно, Широ проявлял свое добродушие — это являлось его второй натурой. Когда подростковый краш Кита стал слишком явным, чтобы его можно было спрятать, Широ старался обойтись с ним помягче. Эту черту характера Широ Кит всегда в нем любил.  
Широ удивил его, когда сказал, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза:  
— Пожалуй, пока рано.  
Кит сглотнул. Это то, о чем он подумал? Могло ли это быть правдой? Спокойный взгляд Широ придал ему уверенности. Широ бы ни за что не поступил с ним жестоко: он сказал именно то, что имел в виду.  
— Рано? — голос сорвался на хрип.  
— Да. — рука Широ сжалась на его. — Думаю... немного попозже.  
— Не нужно... не нужно себя принуждать, — выдавил Кит. — Я подожду.  
Он ждал очень долго, ни на что не надеясь и не рассчитывая. То, что пока рано, его не пугало — он бы всю жизнь мог ждать, зная, что теперь есть что ждать.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Широ, — ты никогда не сдаешься.  
— Как и ты.  
— Я постараюсь больше никого не пугать, — пообещал Широ.  
— Просто не закрывайся от нас, ладно?  
— Думаю, что все наладится, — сказал Широ.  
— Да, — ответил Кит. — Я в тебя верю.

 

Когда они собрались все вместе, чтобы поиграть в «Монстров и ману», Широ объявил:  
— Я хотел бы кое-что сказать. Мы с Китом поговорили, и я понял, что должен извиниться перед всеми вами за свое поведение. То, как я выражал свои чувства, плохо отражалось на команде. Простите меня.  
— Чт... Да как у тебя это вышло, черт возьми? — закричал Лэнс. — Вы же все это слышали? Во всей Вселенной ни найдется ни одного человека, который сказал бы подобные слова на полном серьезе!  
— Разумеется, для меня весьма ценны твои извинения, Широ! — сказал Коран. Вокруг раздался одобрительный бубнеж. Аллура сказала что-то неразборчиво и коснулась руки Широ. Кит расслабился в кресле и улыбнулся.  
— А для того, чтобы доказать искренность своих намерений, я разработал дизайны персонажей для всех нас!  
Загорелись экраны планшетов.  
Пидж отреагировала первая. За ней раздались стоны всех остальных. Кит наблюдал за тем, как Широ пытается скрыть улыбку, но у него плохо получалось. Все персонажи оказались паладинами.  
— Да это же самая несбалансированная команда, — простонала Пидж.  
— Мы как-нибудь справимся, — отозвался Кит.  
Кит поймал взгляд Широ и постарался не подать вида, когда из-за его улыбки сердце забилось чаще. У него было еще много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к этому.  
_Пока рано._  
Коран прокашлялся и начал разглагольствовать об особенностях их нового приключения. В этот раз им нужно было объездить дракона, и Кит подумал, что это довольно круто. Все жаловались, но скоро привыкли к тому, что у них теперь шесть паладинов. Кит поднял глаза от стола, где вовсю шла битва, потому что почувствовал на себе взгляд Широ. Они посмотрели друг на друга и улыбнулись, не обращая внимания на бой с гоблинами, происходящий внизу. Наверняка Широ знал, что сейчас сердце Кита громко стучит. _Пока рано_ , напомнил себе Кит.  
Широ отвел взгляд первым.  
_Немного попозже._


End file.
